clonewarsfannonfandomcom-20200213-history
Ganlo Zav
"For General Kota!" ''-Ganlo Zav, leading a charge against Separatist droid forces'' Ganlo Zav was a male Human who served under Jedi General Rahm Kota during the Clone Wars, being in the latter's small, personal army of militia troops. Once a Separatist Prisoner-Of-War, Zav volunteered to join in Kota's Militia after the Jedi rescued him and quickly proved himself to be a surprisingly capable combatant, becoming one of Kota's most skilled and reliable men in the "Elite" category. Biography Early Life Separatist Attack Ganlo Zav spent most of his childhood growing up on a peaceful city of an unnamed planet. When the Clone Wars began, the Separatist Alliance invaded Zav's homeworld, intending to use the planet's key strategic position to gain control over the system. The Alliance officials negotiated terms with the government leaders of Zav's home city but were unable to gain a satisfying resolution. As such, the Separatists began attacking and killing civilians, overwhelming the city's own military force and capturing the survivors of the ordeal; Zav being one of them. Rescue The Galactic Republic heard about the massacre on Zav's planet and sent Jedi General Rahm Kota to free the planet from Separatist control. Kota and his personal militia attacked the stationed Separatists in space, eventually landing and fighting the droid forces on the ground, where Kota discovered and rescued Zav. Seeing his home destroyed, his parents and friends killed, Zav vowed vengeance on the Separatist Alliance and volunteered to join Kota's Militia. Always in need of more troops and seeing Zav's resolve, Kota allowed him to take up arms. Clone Wars Soldier of War In the months that followed, Zav took his training seriously and fought valiantly on multiple front-line engagements alongside General Kota. Zav's determination to see the Separatists defeated in the war often fueled his own physical capability, turning the colonist into a soldier of war. Zav's skill in combat eventually resulted in him becoming one of Kota's Elite men, having been promoted multiple times. At some point during the war, Zav gained a preference and liking for Jogan Wine. When not in combat, Zav was often found by his fellow soldiers taking sips from a glass or bottle of the alcoholic drink. During a high-risk mission, which involved Kota's Militia needing to spilt into various different groups to aid the ground Clone trooper defense of a planet, Zav's squad leader was killed in combat by Separatist droids, forcing Zav to take command of the squad as well as the Clones they were aiding. Zav proved his tactical brilliance and leadership qualities by holding off droid attacks for two days straight before reinforcements arrived. In light of the strategist in him, Kota personally commended Zav for his bravery and promoted him to Commander. Following this turn of events, Zav became one of Kota's trusted officers. Great Jedi Purge Following the execution of Order 66, Zav, ever the loyal soldier, along with most of the militia, remained with Kota, choosing to follow the Jedi into hiding. Rise of the Empire Striking Back As a member of Kota's Militia, Zav was among the first in the entire galaxy to actually rebel against the newly-established Imperial Empire. Still serving under Rahm Kota, the militia, in secret contact with Imperial Senator Bail Organa, who wanted to halt the Empire's intentions, staged multiple strikes on high-value Empire sites and facilities. TIE Fighter Construction Facility Eventually, Kota and his militia attacked a critical TIE Fighter construction facility that was orbiting in space, with Kota himself using the attack as an attempt to lure out Sith Lord Darth Vader. The former Jedi General taking point, Zav and the militia force overwhelmed the stationed Imperial Stormtroopers, quickly capturing the command center of the station. Upon hearing word of the attack, Darth Vader, using the opportunity to test "Starkiller", sent his secret apprentice to kill Rahm Kota and his men. When Starkiller's ship, the Rogue Shadow, arrived at the station, Kota ordered his men into battle positions, Zav included. This proved to be futile; the guarding militia troops were decimated by Starkiller as he fought his way to Kota. Death Still in the middle of a fight against the remaining Stormtroopers, Zav jumped on an elevating AT-ST walker, which was being deployed by the Empire on a lift, opened the walker's cockpit hatch, killed the pilot and commandeered the AT-ST for himself. Zav proceeded to open fire open Starkiller, who had just arrived in the area. Initially, Zav caught the upper hand due to the walker's armaments. However, despite his valiant efforts to stop Starkiller, Zav was slain when the Sith impaled him through the AT-ST's open window and later crushed the vehicle using the Force. Personality and traits Ganlo Zav initially did not care much for the ongoing Clone Wars, only hoping that the war would never come to his planet. However, when the Separatists attacked his homeworld, killing the ones he loved, Zav swore vengeance on them, turning his loyalties to Jedi General Rahm Kota and the Galactic Republic. Strongly supportive of the Republic's ideals and a capable soldier, Zav earned numerous decorations while serving under Kota; his surprisingly quick rise from being a simple volunteer into one of Kota's senior officers was legendary within the militia. Zav was known to enjoy drinking Jogan Wine, one of the galaxy's many alcoholic drinks. He commented that the wine had a sweet taste and aroma to it that made it highly addictive. When he was not in combat, Zav was often found in his bunk sipping away at Jogan Wine; sometimes even found drunk. Appearances *''Star Wars: The Force Unleashed'' video game (PSP version) *''Star Wars: The Force Unleashed'' video game (Xbox 360 and PlayStation 3 version) Trivia *Zav appears in the PSP version of the Star Wars: The Force Unleashed video game, being the unnamed militia trooper who skillfully hijacks an Imperial AT-ST and killed by Starkiller when he crushes the walker using the Force. However, since this is a fan-made character, Zav would also appear in the 360 or PS3 versions of the game. In that case, then Zav is one of the "Elite" militia troopers that the Starkiller has to fight, leaving the way he is killed entirely up to the player. Category:Males Category:Sergeants Category:Lieutenants Category:Commanders Category:Dead Characters Category:ARC Trooper Tal